President Pierce
by TheOrganicScientist
Summary: American President Brittany S. Pierce has a private meeting in the Oval Office with Colombian President Santana Lopez. One-shot. SMUT.


**Prompt:** President!Brittany, ForeignDignitary!Santana.

**Prompted by:** Chuckleshan

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **American President Brittany S. Pierce has a private meeting in the Oval Office with Colombian President Santana Lopez. One-shot. SMUT.

* * *

><p>"Marine One has landed," Agent Fabray spoke into her headset, her left hand rising to push it farther into her ear, "Requesting clearance to move the POTUS through the South Lawn."<p>

The blonde haired agent, who was dressed impeccably in a dark suit, listened carefully to the response before turning to the woman next to her. "Madam President, if you would please exit the helicopter and proceed into the White House. Agent Puckerman and myself will be behind you at all times. As always, be certain to walk at a brisk pace, and do not stop until you are inside."

Brittany S. Pierce smiled gratefully at the other woman before standing up and carefully straightening the American flag pin on the lapel of her form-fitting blazer. "If I pass GO, do I collect $200?" she asked the agent, a small grin playing at her lips.

Agent Fabray allowed her a tense smile in return, before gesturing towards the opening door of the helicopter, "If you would please…"

Brittany straightened her posture and nodded at the waiting agent. The tall blonde president brushed past the other woman, gracefully descending the steps of the helicopter. Brittany saluted the marine waiting at the bottom before following her agent's request and walking confidently across the lawn towards the White House. She could hear the soft shutter of the press' cameras in the distance, and allowed herself a moment of personal victory at the sound. It had been five months since her inauguration, and Brittany was still adjusting to the constant watchdog like attention, but the sound reminded her of exactly how far she had come.

At 37, the blonde was the youngest president to date; completely obliterating the previous record held by John F. Kennedy at 43. Praised as the 'smartest mind of the century', Brittany Pierce rose from unassuming roots and took the political world by storm, creating a movement that caused the young voters of America to flock to the polls at a higher percentage than any of her predecessors.

"President Pierce, welcome back," a feminine voice broke through the blonde's reverie.

Brittany glanced in the direction of the voice, providing a polite smile when she matched it with a face, "Thank you, Miss Berry."

Rachel Berry, a short dark haired woman dressed in a form fitting teal dress, quickly fell in line next to the President as she walked into the White House; the sounds of their heels clacking against the marble floor filled the air. "I feel I must congratulate you on your exemplary oration at the European Union yesterday. It will most certainly be heralded as a resounding success."

"Thank you," Brittany threw the brunette a genuine smile, "How does my schedule look?"

Rachel pulled out her BlackBerry and quickly scrolled through it, "Your meeting with the Colombian President has been pushed forward thirty minutes, and as you were still in the air when she arrived, we had to skip the formal greeting. Agent Chang is escorting her, and they are now in transit to meet us at the Oval Office."

The President nodded solemnly before holding out her hand, in which Rachel quickly placed a thin black folder. Brittany flicked the cover open, a small smile forming at the sight of confident brown eyes staring back at her on the first page. '_Santana Maria Lopez_' the blonde mouthed to herself. She forced herself to look away from the photo and glanced through the rest of the pages, which were filled with important figures she would need to remember for her meeting with the dark-haired beauty.

"Has everything been arranged for the trip to Camp David this weekend?" Brittany asked the brunette, still studying figures in the folder.

"Yes, Madam President," Rachel looked down at her BlackBerry again, "You are set to arrive between 3pm and 5pm on Friday."

The blonde hummed in acknowledgement, handing the folder back to the shorter woman as they approached the door to the Oval Office, where Agent Chang was already posted outside. He nodded to them before addressing the blonde, "President Lopez is already inside the office, Madam President."

"Thank you, Agent," Brittany threw a look over her shoulder to Agent Fabray and Agent Puckerman, who, true to their word, had been soundlessly following the entire time. The two blondes made eye contact for a brief moment before Agent Fabray silently nodded and turned her back to the President, before quietly talking into her headset.

Brittany squared her shoulders and confidently walked into the Oval Office, noticing President Lopez standing with her back towards her, looking out the window. The blonde made no attempt to stop her gaze from zeroing in on the other woman's shapely behind, which was perfectly framed by an expensive pencil skirt. _Damn._ Brittany slowly breathed out of her nose, deflating her chest, and allowed herself a rare personal moment of simple admiration. Once that moment had passed however, she discreetly shut the door behind her, "The Rose Garden is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked quietly, drawing the attention of the other woman, who twisted around, surprise showing in her dark eyes before well practiced walls were quickly slammed into place.

"Exquisite," the dark-haired woman answered with only a slight Spanish accent, her eyes flickering down Brittany's form before she glanced back out the window with a reserved smile, "Although, I don't believe I remember ever hearing about the roses being _rainbow_ before."

Brittany laughed softly, "I like to think of it as a personal touch. The head gardener may have disagreed with my tastes, but there are certain perks to being the 'leader of the free world'," she explained with an exaggerated conspiratory smile. The blonde held out her hand for the other president to shake, "It's a pleasure to see you again, President Lopez."

Santana sent her a dazzling yet wolfish grin in response, quickly walking forward to shake the proffered hand, "_Pleasure…" _Santana echoed back, seeming to consider the word, " Yes, it is certainly a _pleasure_ to see you as well, President Pierce." Her demeanor took on a more serious note, "Although, I do wish it could have been under better circumstances."

The two women held the handshake for a moment too long, a calculating look passing between them before Brittany reluctantly released her hold. "Better circumstances are hard to come by with our chosen professions."

She gestured for Santana to sit in the ornate chair placed in front of her presidential desk, before quickly walking around it and taking her seat. It was a strategic move, one that symbolized that President Lopez was on _her_ turf; that Brittany was the one sitting behind the desk. Santana's eyes slimmed by the slightest margin at the move and the corner of her mouth twitched, before she took her seat as directed. The blonde had to hold in a slight smile at the other woman's irritation… she kind of liked pissing her off.

"Well, I'm not going to sugar coat it," Brittany began, "Colombian drug cartels have increased by a net profit of almost six hundred million dollars in the last three years alone, with a vast majority of the profit coming from smuggling goods into my country. The plan to combat these groups is obviously ineffective."

Santana's jaw clinched at the words, "The Colombian government has made the complete decimation of these groups our prime objective."

"And so far it has been ineffective," Brittany repeated, her eyebrows rising, "There is no shame in admitting when a plan has failed. The shame comes when you continue and dig your head in the sand as if that will make the problems go away."

Immediate fire sprang into the Latina's eyes, "I do _not_ need your 'words of wisdom' on how to run my country," Santana bit out through clinched teeth, but Brittany watched as rational thought seemed to win out over the instant anger, and Santana's shoulders lost some of their rigidity. "However, the cartels have proven… resilient."

The blonde president gave herself a mental fist bump at the small victory. Santana was not the type of woman to concede much of anything. "The United States is willing to offer Colombia our aid in dismantling the groups that have oppressed your people for too long."

"Aid?" Santana asked, her eyes cautious, "In what form?"

"Intelligence," Brittany answered smoothly, unable to keep her eyes from trailing down to the Latina's cleavage as she spoke her next line, "You'll find we are _quite_ knowledgeable."

A calculating smirk plastered itself onto Santana's face as she followed the blonde's line of sight to her chest, "Oh I have no doubt." The Latina's face turned serious and she waited until blue eyes reluctantly traveled back up to her brown, "The cartels don't take kindly to government intervention. If they ever hear about this, there will be retribution, and I fear that my people will bear the brunt of it."

"Your people are already bearing the brunt of it, nine hundred people were murdered by the cartels just last year alone," Brittany answered softly, rising from her chair and walking around to lean back on the desk in front of Santana, "We can help remove that pressure."

The Latina stared into blue eyes, seeming to search them for any sign of falsehood, before she allowed a terse nod. Brittany relaxed, her posture losing some of its formal rigidity, once the informal agreement was made.

Santana's demeanor shifted as well, with a small coy smile gracing her lips and an undistinguishable emotion dancing in her eyes, "So am I just supposed to take your word on being knowledgeable? How do I know you're not just talking a… what do you Americans call it? A big game?"

Brittany tilted her head for a moment, examining the woman in front of her, before a dark smirk overtook her features and she allowed her eyes to rake down Santana's body. Heat coursed through her body at the sight alone, and her voice dropped to a lower register, "Just talking a big game? Oh, no, I know your dirty little secrets, _Santana."_

Santana's eyes widened, her pupils dilating from obvious arousal at the use of her first name, and she lifted one eyebrow as encouragement for the blonde to continue.

"I know that despite its outward appearance, your so called 'perfect marriage' is nothing but a sham. Largely due to the fact that your husband has quite the wandering eye…" Brittany pretended to look around the room before she stage whispered, "specifically for your head of security,_ Raúl,_ who I hear has quite the set of abs on him."

Santana smirked at the blonde, "That sounds like my husband's secret. Not mine."

Brittany stepped away from the desk and walked behind the Latina's chair, trailing her hand along its wooden back, "Hmm… no, its not." She lowered her mouth to the back of Santana's ear; her lips barely grazing against its shell, "Your tastes are much more… _feminine_ than that."

The Latina President's eyes fluttered closed and her hands gripped at the chair rails. Brittany smiled at her obvious affect on the other woman. She dragged her nails along the back of Santana's neck as she husked, "Luckily, we both have that secret in common."

Santana let out a strained whimper before she jerked out of the chair and stood facing the blonde, her chest rising and falling. The two maintained heated eye contact for only a few seconds before Santana lurched forward and pressed their mouths together in a searing kiss, her right hand reaching up to cup Brittany's face for only a moment before it tangled in her blonde locks. Brittany's mind short-circuited for a moment at the feeling, before she moaned into the kiss, quickly sucking Santana's plump lower lip into her mouth and nipping it with her teeth. Her hands immediately went to the Latina's jacket and pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft _thud_.

"Brittany, I-," Santana started to breathe out, drawing away.

Brittany whimpered at the loss of contact and shot forward, reconnecting their lips. "Later," she whispered, her forehead pressing against the Latina's, "Let's just have this _now_."

Santana hesitated for a moment before she let out a groan and forcefully grabbed at Brittany's blazer, fumbling with the buttons for a moment before it joined hers on the floor.

Brittany smiled against her lips before bending down and wrapping her arms around the Latina's thighs, quickly lifting her into the air. She reveled in the surprised gasp that escaped the foreign president and carefully set her down onto the presidential desk, a few loose pieces of paper falling to the ground. The blonde's lips attached to the tan tender skin right above the Latina's collarbone, teeth digging in before her tongue shot out to offer relief. Santana let out a husky moan, which resonated around the room, "_Dios_… that _spot._"

A smirk flirted across Brittany's face, "I know." She lifted her fingers to the Latina's blouse and deftly undid each button, her nose skimming down new skin as it was exposed. As soon as the fabric was removed, Brittany groaned in appreciation at the sight of Santana's red sheer lace bra. The Latina's pert nipples could be clearly seen through the so-called 'fabric'. She could only appreciate the sight for a moment before her lust won out and the bra was on the floor.

"God, your _boobs_," Brittany whimpered, staring at the Latina's firm breasts with a slack-jawed expression. "New Executive Order: you're never allowed to wear a shirt again."

Santana laughed breathlessly, twisting her fingers into the other woman's hair, "Too bad I'm not an American."

Brittany pouted at that, before a coy smile overtook her features, "Maybe not, but you're still under my control."

"_What?"_ Santana's eyes flared with indignation, "_Under your control_? I am no- _Oh fuck."_ Her fingers tightened in Brittany's hair, keeping her in place as the blonde latched her mouth onto a stiff nipple.

Brittany bit down softly before flicking out her tongue, eliciting a throaty moan from Santana. Both of her hands gripped at the Latina's skirt, pausing only a moment to pull down its zipper before she forcefully tugged it off of the other woman, careful to make sure she didn't pull her off of the desk.

"Are you so sure about that, Santana? Because it seems to me like you are very much under my control right now." Brittany emphasized her words by kissing up Santana's neck and biting underneath her jaw. The blonde's hands moved up to Santana's breasts and circled around each lightly… _tauntingly_.

Santana bit her lip to hold back a whimper, as her legs wrapped around Brittany and pulled her closer, putting pressure on her core. The Latina gripped at Brittany's shoulder and bucked forward, seeking friction, "_Fuck,_ Britt." Santana smashed their mouths together, with her tongue thrusting out, demanding entrance. Her fingers hurriedly tried to unbutton Brittany's blouse but strong fingers wrapped their way around her wrists and pried them away before she could get past the second button.

Brittany let out a soft _tut_ in disappointment, "_Really_, Santana? I don't think you understand the dynamic here." She grabbed at the Latina's thighs and pulled her off of the desk, forcing her to stand up.

Santana huffed in displeasure, but her eyes told a different story: they were burning with lust and desire. The Latina squared her shoulders and attempted to glare up at Brittany, "Dynamic? _Blondie, _you've-_" _

Brittany cut her off once again by spinning her around to face the desk, her back pressed against the blonde's front. "Bend over," Brittany husked into Santana's ear.

"Uh-uh, no, this is not how this is going to go down," Santana weakly protested as she attempted to twist back around, "I'm the top here."

"Doesn't look that way to me," Brittany chuckled as she pressed the woman harder against the desk, her hips turning in slow circles. She bit down on the juncture between Santana's neck and shoulder, causing the Latina to cry out in pleasure. "_Bend over," _she repeated with more force.

Santana threw a dirty look over her shoulder before she slowly bent over; her palms resting on the desk supported her weight.

"Farther," Brittany purred, pushing down on the Latina's back until the side of her face and her bare chest were pressed against the desk's cold surface; her panty-covered ass was thrust out into the air. Hot arousal coursed through Brittany's body at the sight of this foreign political powerhouse bent over on the presidential desk for _her_. Her hips thrust forward involuntarily at the thought, causing a low moan to escape her, "_Fuck, _you look so hot right now."

Santana smiled as coyly as possible with her face still pressed against the desk, "Do something about it."

Brittany's eyes darkened at the comment and she fisted the back of Santana's lace underwear, pulling the material taut against her sex. "_S-shit," _Santana stuttered out as her hips ground downwards, trying to find some contact against her clit.

"Hold on to the other edge of the desk," Brittany said firmly, smiling once Santana followed her request without resistance. She pulled the underwear down Santana's legs, whimpering softly to herself at the sight of the Latina's glistening core. The woman was_ dripping._ "Do _not_ let go of the edge. If you let go, I stop. Do you understand?"

Santana nodded her head furiously as she bit down on her lower lip, refusing to give sound to her desperation.

Slowly, Brittany trailed a fingertip up the Latina's inner thigh and was unable to keep a moan from escaping her throat when her finger became coated in wetness that had dribbled down the other woman's leg. "Look at you, so _ready_ for me to take you on my desk." Her finger trailed up higher, finally reaching Santana's core, and slowly moved in random patterns, touching everywhere except where the Latina was begging to feel touched. "Am I right, Santana? Do you want me to fuck you?"

A huff of hot air escaped from behind Santana's clenched teeth. "_Yes." _

"Yes what?" Brittany asked, moving her finger so that it was slightly pushing against Santana's drenched opening. The Latina caught Brittany by surprise by thrusting her hips down, pushing the finger inside of herself and letting out a long moan.

"_Uh-uh, _no way," Brittany scolded as she pulled her finger back out Santana's pussy, loving the feeling of tight muscles contracting around it. She pushed against Santana's waist, keeping her in position so that she couldn't make the same move again. "I asked you a question. _Yes what?_"

"Yes, I want you to fuck me, Brittany," Santana panted, all form of resistance gone from her voice. "It's been_ so_ long."

Brittany's only answer was to begin pushing two fingers deep inside of Santana with enough force that her head and chest slid forward on the desk. She reveled in the high-pitched moan that it produced. "Like this?" Brittany asked tauntingly, slowing her thrusts into the other woman.

"_Ay dios mio, _Brittany, stop teasing," Santana whined, desperately fighting against Brittany's grip on her hips to try and make her go faster, "_Please."_

"Alright," the blonde answered deceptively simply, as she thrust into Santana and set a brutal pace. She leaned over Santana's back, biting down on the soft tan skin next to her shoulder blade, and wrapped her free hand around the Latina's front to rub tight circles against her clit.

"_Fuck,"_ Santana started pushing her hips back to meet Brittany's every move. "That feels so good," she moaned, her voice going breathless with each thrust.

Brittany smirked against Santana's back and sucked the skin into her mouth, hell-bent on leaving her mark on this perfect woman. She kept up her relentless pace as she felt Santana's core start to quiver around her fingers.

"_Mmm_," Santana's grip on the edge of the desk tightened until her knuckles turned white, "Keep going."

"I wasn't planning on stopping," Brittany laughed huskily as she thrust and rubbed faster, coming close to orgasming herself as Santana's excess wetness dripped down her hand.

Santana's moans became unintelligible as her muscles began to spasm, clenching and unclenching around Brittany's fingers, which continued to push steadily into her, helping her ride out the orgasm for as long as possible.

Once the spasms began to slow, Brittany slowly pulled out her fingers and pressed gentle kisses to Santana's back as she panted on the desk for a few seconds. A dopey grin filled Santana's face as she stood up straight and turned around to face Brittany, "That's definitely one of the top three receptions to another country I've had yet."

Brittany's lower lip jutted out in a signature pout, "Top _three?"_

Santana laughed, leaning forward to kiss the pout off of Brittany's face, "Only kidding." Her face turned more serious as she eyed the blonde woman in front of her. She bit down on her own lower lip as arousal refilled her eyes. "It's my turn now though."

Santana lurched forward and connected their lips, pushing Brittany backwards until she fell onto a plush couch located near the center of the room. Heat coursed through Brittany's body as a dark grin overtook Santana's features as she examined the blonde sprawled out in front of her. "Take off your clothes."

If there was a world record for undressing, Brittany S. Pierce would have just shattered it. Santana laughed at her enthusiasm, before her eyes darkened from taking in the view. She dropped to her knees in front of Brittany, hastily lifting pale legs to drape her shoulders, as she wasted no time in pushing her mouth forward to taste Brittany's core. _God._ That tongue… those lips, they were magical. Screw everything else, _this_ is what Brittany wanted to worship.

Santana teased around her clit, only brushing around it with the side of her tongue. Brittany tangled her fingers into raven hair and pulled Santana harder against her, canting up her hips to try and apply more pressure to the place she needed it most. Santana quickly lost the urge to tease, which Brittany thanked any deity that would listen for, and forcefully pushed two fingers inside of the blonde.

"You're _drenched_," Santana moaned as she ran her free hand up to Brittany's nipple to tweak it. She swirled her tongue around Brittany's clit in random circling patterns as she pushed farther and farther into the blonde with her fingers.

"_Shit, _San," Brittany whimpered, her mind already overcome with the sensations that Santana was giving her. "So good. I'm almost…" she trailed off, finding her ability to complete a sentence suddenly absent.

Santana curled her fingers, pushing against soft spongy wall, as she sucked Brittany's clit into her mouth. Brittany's hands clinched tightly in Santana's hair as she came, her back arching with the force of her orgasm.

"_Santana," _Brittany hissed at the feeling of Santana's tongue still gently lapping at the overly sensitive area, cleaning her up. Once Santana stopped her motions, Brittany fell backwards onto the couch's fluffy pillows with a deranged laugh. "Yeah, _sure, _top three."

Santana chuckled as she climbed onto the couch behind Brittany, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her close. She rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder and stared up at her, "I've really missed seeing you, Britt."

Brittany smiled sweetly down at her before she pulled her in for a tender kiss, "Me too, San." She wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders and ran her hand softly up and down her arm.

Not being able to _really_ be with Santana since they had graduated from college had been one of the hardest things Brittany had ever done, but in order for them both to succeed in their respective countries it was a necessity. The voters were finally willing to elect women into office, but were far from a place that they would elect an openly gay one. They had managed to stay in contact through pre-paid phones and untraceable emails, so that their political opponents wouldn't be able to dig anything up, but it had been so long since they had been together in person. "It definitely makes me miss Yale, but being physically apart these last few years let us get to where we are today. Two awesome people with literally the most important jobs ever. Now we just have to figure out how to get the best of both worlds."

Santana hummed in agreement as she nuzzled her nose into Brittany's neck. Suddenly she sat up straight, a look of panic filling her eyes, "_Oh my god_, Brittany! The cameras! Aren't there cameras and microphones in here?"

"_What_? There are? So _that's_ how Lord Tubbington got the video of me rapping Lil' Dicky in nothing but tube socks?" Brittany exclaimed with false fear, before she couldn't help but laugh at the look of sheer terror on Santana's face.

"Don't laugh," Santana seethed, unsuccessfully attempting to cover her private areas with her hands, "You _know_ how much time and effort it took me to make our first sex tape disappear, and now we probably just gave a free show to your entire security team."

Brittany cupped Santana's face until brown eyes met her blue and she smiled reassuringly, "I know sweetheart. I talked to my head of Secret Service before I even came in here. Agent Fabray turned everything off once I walked in."

Santana let out a puff of pent up air as she smiled feebly and laid her head back down on Brittany's shoulder, "Good thinking, Genius." After a moment she glanced up coyly, "How much longer is this official meeting supposed to take?"

Brittany smirked down at her, "About twenty more minutes."

Santana grinned wickedly at Brittany as she flung a leg over her waist, straddling her. "_Perfect."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**It takes so long to write, but only takes a second to favorite and review, let me know what you thought. Don't be a stranger.

Thanks to Chuckleshan for the great prompt, sorry it took me like... _forever_ to write it.


End file.
